Kyusung Oneshoot I Don't Have Tittle For This Story
by bubbleGaem
Summary: Entah harus bagaimana memulainya, yang jelas semua mengalir begitu saja. Tidak pernah terikat, tapi kami rasa kami memang milik satu sama lain meski pada nyatanya mulut tak berbicara bahkan suara hati pun enggan kami dengar. Tidak ada kata salah dalam rumus cinta, bukan ? Ungkapan konyol yang sering aku dengar.


Entah harus bagaimana memulainya, yang jelas semua mengalir begitu saja. Tidak pernah terikat, tapi kami rasa kami memang milik satu sama lain meski pada nyatanya mulut tak berbicara bahkan suara hati pun enggan kami

dengar. Tidak ada kata salah dalam rumus cinta, bukan ?

Ungkapan konyol yang sering aku dengar. Namun kami tetap ragu. Awal yang tak terlalu baik, ketika sampai pada akhir bolehkah kami menjadi tokoh utama ?

Kyusung~

"Hey jangan mendorongku !"

"Kita di kelas yang sama lagi, yeay !"

"Minggir ! Aku tidak bisa melihat namaku !"

Gaduh dan keramaian, bukan sesuatu yang disukai seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Awal masuk tahun ajaran baru memang selalu seperti ini, para siswa yang berdesakan di depan mading sekolah menjadi pemandangan pertama yang

akan kau lihat.

"Ck~ apa mereka menginap di sekolah ? Bahkan ini belum bisa dikatakan pagi."

obsidiannya bergerak menyadari jika ia tidak sendiri.

Seorang namja manis sudah berdiri disampingnya entah sejak kapan. Tak peduli juga, jadi ia tak merespon apapun. Lagipula, mungkin saja si manis bukan bicara padanya,

kan ?

"Hhh~ menyebalkan. Kenapa sistem pembagian kelas harus seperti ini ?"

sekali lagi ia hanya melirik ke arah disampingnya, belum mau terlibat percakapan sepihak si surai raven.

Fokus pada PSP membuatnya hanyut pada dunianya sendiri, melupakan kehadiran sosok lain disampingnya. Pemuda raven itu juga nampak tak peduli, ia hanya terus mengamati kerumunan disana yang nampaknya semakin bertambah. Jika disana begitu berisik dan ramai, maka disini tak nampak sebuah tanda kehidupan yang berarti selama selang beberapa menit terakhir. Hanya helaan napas yang tak terdengar cukup

jelas, tersamar keheningan.

Hingga salah satu diantara mereka tepatnya si pemuda raven, beranjak dari sana, kerumunan sudah mulai berkurang rupanya. Dan Kyuhyun

masih dengan PSPnya.

Enggan mengikuti jejak si raven meski kerumunan disana sudah benar-benar sepi.

Raib. Semua siswa beralih memadati sebuah ruangan dengan deretan kursi dan dua papan tulis yang merekat di dinding pertama saat kau masuk. Tak perlu penjelasan abstrak, ruangan itu sudah sangat dikenal, bukan ?

Malas dan bosan. Kyuhyun memang akrab dengan dua kata itu dan intensitas keakraban 'mereka' meningkat tinggi hari ini.

Melangkah gontai ke arah ruangan kelasnya, tak ingin terburu-buru meski kini ia menjadi satu-satunya siswa yang berjalan di koridor sekolah.

Hey, tidak lagi ! Saat ia menyadari tidak sendiri.

Namja itu. Namja bersurai raven yang menemuinya tadi pagi. Ah~ tidak sengaja

menemuinya. Namja itu berjalan beberapa meter di depan Kyuhyun. Sama sepertinya. Tidak terburu-buru. Bahkan telihat lebih santai darinya dengan headphone yang bertengger di kedua telinganya. Tipe orang yang sama seperti Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

Mereka satu kelas. Lagi. Ya~ sebelumnya mereka memang pernah satu kelas dan sekarang di tahun terakhir pun mereka menjadi teman satu kelas kembali.

Teman ? Bahkan Kyuhyun tak tau pasti siapa nama namja bersurai raven itu, hanya sebatas tau marganya, Kim.

Memiliki banyak teman itu merepotkan. Bagi Kyuhyun. Ia siswa yang pintar, jenius malah. Orang yang membutuhkan mereka, bukan ia. Jadi, untuk apa repot-repot berteman jika semua masih bisa kau lakukan sendiri ?

Pojok ruangan kelas memang menjadi tempat favoritnya sejak dulu, tapi ia tidak tau sejak kapan namja manis itu juga memfavoritkan tempat yang sama.

Mereka duduk bersebelahan. Tak terlalu dekat. Ada sedikit jarak yang memisahkan bangku keduanya.

Tapi siapa yang peduli ?

Seongsaengnim belum memasuki kelas sejak tadi pagi. Kyuhyun mendengus sebal, lebih memilih memasang headphone dan berkutat

dengan PSPnya. Sadar atau tidak mereka melakukan hal yang sama.

Seluruh kegiatan mereka terhenti, saat Jung seongsaengnim menjadi alasan utama. Tidak ada kata lega untuk para siswa ketika Jung seongsaengnim kembali meninggalkan kelas dengan tumpukan tugas yang mengurung mereka untuk tetap duduk manis ditempatnya.

Krieetttt~

Gesekan kursi dengan lantai terdengar bersahutan. Keduanya berdiri beriringan, hanya

selang beberapa detik saja. Pemuda raven itu menoleh, menatap Kyuhyun yang juga sama membawa beberapa buku di genggamannya.

"Perpustakaan ?" si raven bertanya ragu berharap tebakannya benar.

"Ya." Kyuhyun berujar singkat dan setelahnya ia pergi ke tempat yang disebutkan tadi.

Melangkah bersama juga, setelah pemuda yang Kyuhyun ketahui bernama Kim itu berhasil mengejar langkahnya.

"Mereka terlalu berisik."

Kyuhyun hanya bergumam kecil, tak ada percakapan lagi saat mereka berdua memasuki perpustakaan dan duduk saling berhadapan. Membuka buku masing-masing. Fokus pada tugas.

"Kita pernah satu kelas sebelumnya kan ?" ucapan pemuda dihadapannya membuat Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak. Menggugurkan musik pengiring yang tidak terdengar. Keheningan.

"Kurasa begitu. Tapi siapa namamu ?"

"Astaga, kau tidak tau namaku, huh ? Cho Kyuhyun ?"

"Tidak. Apa itu penting ?"

"Ouh~ terserah. Namaku Kim Yesung. Jangan tanyakan itu lagi !"

"Tidak akan."

Dan benar-benar tidak ada percakapan lagi. Kurasa mereka terlalu jenius, hingga tidak

mengerti kenapa Tuhan menciptakan mulut untuk manusia.

Konyol~

Kyuhyun tak mengerti kenapa ia begitu tertarik untuk terus menatap ke arah Kim Yesung. Namja itu mengalami kesulitan mengerjakan tugas yang saat ini tengah mereka kerjakan, pikir Kyuhyun. Terlihat dari kedua alis yang bertaut dan gerakan bibir Yesung yang mengumpat kecil.

"Butuh bantuan ? wajahmu terlihat menyedihkan, Kim Yesung." merasa tersindir Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya dan mengangguk kecil.

'Manis' inner Kyuhyun.

Hari ini kali pertama mereka berbicara. Tidak ada kontak lain selain Kyuhyun yang mengajari Yesung beberapa rumus. Pembicaraan dengan topik lain tak pernah mereka bahas. Jam pelajaran hampir habis, jadi untuk apa berbicara yang tidak ada

hubungannya dengan tugas, membuang waktu.

"Kyuhyun oppa~ " pekikan yang tidak terlalu keras tapi masih bisa tersapa gendang telinga mereka membuat keduanya menoleh bersamaan.

Yeoja yang memanggil Kyuhyun tadi tersenyum lebar mendapati Kyuhyun menoleh padanya.

"Aku mencari mu !" soraknya saat tepat berada didepan Kyuhyun dan mendudukan dirinya di bangku kosong sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Ck~ untuk apa ?" risih juga ketika yeoja bername tag Seohyun itu bergelayut manja di lengannya. Ia menyentaknya kasar dan bangkit dari sana.

"Kau mau kemana oppa ?"

"Game center."

"Yak ! Kau mem-"

"Kau akan kesana ? Boleh aku ikut ?" Yesung menginterupsi.

"Ya. Kurasa aku menemukan teman. Ayo, Kim Yesung !"

Kurasa segala sesuatu itu tidak membutuhkan awal yang indah atau berkesan. Tak mengingat awal pun tak masalah jika akhir tampak lebih baik dan tak mudah dilupakan.

Keduanya membolos, di hari pertama mereka memasuki tahun ajaran baru dan berkenalan. Bodoh, tolol, aneh, tak masuk akal juga sebenarnya jika kau tidak mengenali nama temanmu selama satu tahun berada di ruangan ilmu yang sama.

Tapi untuk antisosial atau mungkin autis, hal itu bukan hal yang bisa dikatakan omong kosong. Mereka ? mungkin memang begitu.

"Ini lebih baik, game itu napas kehidupan."

"Kau maniak game juga ?"

"Tidak, ini kali pertama aku pergi ke Game center di jam belajar, jika aku bertambah bodoh itu semua salahmu."

"Kau yang menyerahkan dirimu."

"Menyerahkan diri ? itu terdengar menjijikkan, Cho !" Yesung mendelik sebal, memukul pelan bahu Kyuhyun, 'cukup pelan' hingga membuat Kyuhyun hampir terjungkal dari duduknya.

Game. Tali kisah mereka. Tidak begitu rumit. Klasik dan monoton, kisah mereka memang seperti itu. Nyatanya sering terjadi bukan sekedar fiksi. Melibatkan diri dengan sebuah kata 'teman' tidak pernah terlintas dalam imajinasi mereka. Untuk tipe manusia seperti Kyuhyun dan Yesung hal itu merepotkan, saat mengharuskanmu mengetahui pribadi masing-masing, saling berbagi masalah dan memecahkannya, berbagi

jatah tertawa, menangis dan semua hal bodohp tentang pertemanan.p Tapi semua itu kurasa telah memudar. Kesenangan dan kegemaran yang sama mengutuk keduanya untuk bersatu.

Siapapun merasa nyaman berada bersama seseorang yang sama sepertinya. Tidak ada

yang perlu disembunyikan, tidak ada yang perlu berbohong, nyatanya memang sama. Ah~ tidak begitu sama juga. Sifat keduanya sedikit berbeda. Kyuhyun memang tak pernah peduli pada apapun dalam hidupnya. Tapi Yesung, setidaknya ia tak sedingin Kyuhyun meski sama tak begitu peduli pada apapun.

Selama ini kau hanya tau di dunia terdapat dua hal, kau sendiri dan kegemaranmu. Keluarga dan lingkungan sekitar tidak begitu menarik.

Hingga titik gravitasi menarik mu padanya. Dekat. Dan fakta terakhir yang kau tau dunia

dipenuhi hal yang sama denganmu. Dia. Dia satu dari banyaknya hal yang tidak pernah kau perhatikan. Keindahan tertunda yang kau sadari. Begitupun dengannya. Kau adalah pelengkap.

Tatapan aneh menekan, tak begitu dipedulikan juga. Ini dunia mereka.

"Kyu, aku boleh menyalin tugasmu ?"

"Hn... aku larangpun kau akan memaksa."

"Ah~ kau teman yang baik." Kyuhyun tersenyum samar saat Yesung memeluk tubuhnya singkat. Yesung itu sedikit gila pikirnya. Beberapa hari terakhir ini mereka cukup dekat, mengharuskan Kyuhyun hampir mengetahui semua hal tentang Kim Yesung. Namja yang dingin. Tapi saat bersama dengannya semua luluh. Kekanakkan dan manja. Meragukan status di antara keduanya saat bersama.

Dua orang namja yang selalu bersama. Berpegangan tangan saat berjalan, berpelukan

bahkan menginap bersama. Tidak sedikit yang berasumsi jika keduanya berpacaran.

Tapi, bukankah itu terasa janggal ? Namja dengan namja, bagaimana bisa ?

Setau Kyuhyun, dia masih memiliki ketertarikan pada seorang yeoja dengan dada yang besar, Yesung ? tentu saja. Bahkan topik pembicaraan mereka tidak pernah terlepas dari game dan yeoja.

Risih. Tapi mereka tak mau memikirkannya lebih jauh. Teman. Ikatan yang menjadi alasan sikap mereka. Sesama teman dilarang berpegangan tangan ? berpelukan ? saling mengunjungi rumah teman masing-masing dan menginap ?

Tidak ada larangan seperti itu, bukan ? Bahkan jika fakta berkata keduanya adalah laki-laki normal. Kenapa harus dipermasalahkan ?

"Kyu, aku tidak mengerti. Apa-apaan ini ? menyebalkan~"

"Kau tinggal menyalin jawabanku, bodoh."

"Aku tidak mau hanya sekedar menyalin."

"Hhh~ merepotkan."

"Hey, bagaimana jika kita membolos lagi ?" Kyuhyun mendengus sebal, sedari tadi ia

berusaha menjelaskan dengan sangat hati-hati agar Yesung mengerti. Tapi yang dilakukan namja manis itu hanya menatap wajahnya dan sekarang menyatakan pernyataan yang hanya akan memperbodoh sahabatnya itu.

Pletak~

"Awww~ appo !" satu jitakan mendarat sayang dikepala Yesung. Membuat si pemilik meringis dan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Jika kau bisa mengerjakan sisa soal ini tanpa menyalin jawabanku, hari ini aku akan

mengajakmu membolos lagi dan terserah kau, kita akan pergi kemana." Yesung mendelik tajam masih dengan kegiatan barunya. Mengelus kepala tempat mendaratnya

jitakan sayang Kyuhyun.

"Cih~ kau mengejekku, huh ? Aku tidak sebodoh itu. Beri aku waktu lima menit dan setelahnya kau milikku, Cho Kyuhyun !"

Deg~

"Ya... ya.. jika kau berhasil, hari ini aku milikmu, sayang~"

"Wajahmu menjijikkan, Cho~"

"Yak ! kerjakan saja !"

Lima menit yang lalu, mereka masih duduk berkutat dengan tugas matematika dari Park seongsaengnim. Dan sekarang ?

Tidak perlu aku katakan tempat mana yang pertama mereka kunjungi dalam kunjungan

membolos mereka hari ini. Game center. Surga para pecinta game. Aku tidak begitu tau

tempat macam apa itu yang menyuguhkan segala kenikmatan untuk dua orang manusia pecinta game, tokoh utama dalam cerita monoton ini...

Yang jelas keduanya benar-benar mengubur status pelajar mereka dan melupakan sejenak tentang peran dari status yang mereka kubur.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak sebodoh yang kau kira, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Ya... berteman dengan orang jenius sepertiku membuang semua sisi kebodohanmu, meski sedikit."

"Cih~ aku memang pintar sejak dulu."

"Tepatnya sejak bertemu denganku. Iya kan ?" Kyuhyun menunduk, mengacak surai raven Yesung gemas. Ia tak habis pikir, di usia mereka yang sama kenapa Yesung terlihat seperti adiknya ?

Manis, menggemaskan dan lucu. Sisi lain dari seorang Kim Yesung. Kadang Kyuhyun merasa menyesal telah memberikan pengaruh buruk untuk Yesung. Tidak begitu buruk, karena Yesung juga menikmatinya. Tawa dari bibir plum itu menghapuskan semua

penyesalan Kyuhyun.

"Ice cream..."

"Apa ?"

"Aku ingin ice cream, Kyuuuu~"

"Eh ? Kau hamil, hmmm ? aku memang sering tidur denganmu, tapi aku

tidak pernah menyentuhmu."

Pletak~

"Sssshhhh~" kini kepala Kyuhyun yang sukses menjadi sasaran jitakan tangan mungil Yesung. Ck~ sejak kapan Kyuhyun jadi seperti ini ?

"Dasar gila, ice cream dan hamil apa hubungannya, huh ?"

"Ya... mungkin saja kan kau sekarang seperti ibu hamil lainnya sedang mengalami fase... mengidam ?"

"Ah~ mungkin saja. Tak biasanya aku ingin makan ice cream. Jja ! Kau harus bertanggung jawab !"

"Baiklah~ sayang... untukmu dan calon bayiku." Kyuhyun mengelus perut rata Yesung,

menimbulkan jutaan tatapan aneh disana.

"Hahaha~ kau gila Cho Kyuhyun ! Lihatlah wajah mereka saat kau mengelus perutku, menggelikan."

"Ya... selera humor ku lumayan baik kan ?"

"Apa ? Ck~ tidak. Tapi buruk dan menjijikkan."

"Hn..."

Kedai ice cream. Tempat kedua dalam kunjungan membolos mereka. Yesung terus tertawa melihat tingkah konyol Kyuhyun yang juga terus berpura-pura sebagai suaminya sejak dari game center tadi.

Menggandeng pinggang Yesung selama berjalan ke kedai ice cream, tangannya yang kosong menggenggam jemari Yesung seolah-olah namja manis itu memang tengah mengandung anaknya. Tidak diperdulikan bagaimana orang- orang menatapnya aneh, menjijikan atau bahkan menertawakan tingkahnya.

Yang jelas tawa Yesung membuatnya lupa. Terdengar seperti sapuan melodi.

Cantik, tampan dan manis disaat bersamaan. Wajah Kim Yesung berjuta kali lebih indah saat ia tertawa. Kyuhyun ingin terus melihatnya. Sekarang, dunia seorang Cho Kyuhyun adalah Kim Yesung.

Dua hingga tiga cup ice cream berhasil Yesung sapu bersih. Kyuhyun menggeleng melihat tingkah temannya. Rakus dan seperti anak kecil.

"Haisshhh~ berapa umurmu, huh ?"

"Hng ?" Yesung mengerjab lucu dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun yang hendak membersihkan sisa ice cream di sudut bibir Yesung mengurungkan niatnya. Bergeming. Tisu yang ia genggam terjatuh dengan sendirinya.

Sistem kerja otak seorang Cho Kyuhyun tak berfungsi sejenius biasanya ternyata.

Sial !

Tangannya kembali bergerak, tapi bukan untuk mengambil tisu melainkan memegang dagu Yesung lalu mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Dan...

Kyuhyun menjilatnya, sisa ice cream di sudut bibir Yesung, ini gila !

Diluar kendali seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Wajah mereka masih berjarak beberapa inci, Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah shock dihiasi semburat merah di kedua pipi Kim Yesung.

"Ekhm~ Cho Kyuhyun ! Kim Yesung !" deheman keras menampar mereka. Lee seongsaengnim.

Kunjungan membolos mereka sepertinya harus berakhir disini. Fakta kejam memukul mereka saat mereka menyadari seorang guru muda lebih tepatnya wali kelas mereka berdiri angkuh disana. Tatapan tajam serasa membunuh. Ini tidak akan baik-baik saja.

Kyuhyun mendengus, wali kelas mereka harusnya sedang menjalani cuti hamil sekarang, kenapa harus berada disini ? Tidak kah ia lelah membawa bayi di dalam

perutnya untuk pergi ke tempat ini ? Kenapa tidak berdiam diri di rumah saja dan

bermain game ? Itu yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan jika ia seorang wanita hamil.

Hamil ? Cho Kyuhyun ? Hal paling mengerikan dari kehamilan Kim Yesung.

"KALIAN ?"

"L-lee seongsaengnim, k-kami..."

"Yak ! sejak tadi aku melihat kalian dari sana, tapi kalian tidak pernah menoleh ke arahku, padahal aku ingin kalian menawarkan ice cream itu padaku, terutama kau Yesung-ee~"

Keduanya saling bertatapan. Lega juga, setidaknya ini tidak akan berakhir buruk.

Akhir yang cukup membuat keduanya mati terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Tidak

seperti apa yang mereka khawatirkan. Di seret paksa ke gereja, menikah lalu tinggal

bersama. Hey, tidak ! tidak ! Bukan itu, tapi diseret

paksa kembali ke sekolah, ruangan kesiswaan, skorsing atau segala kemungkinan buruk hukuman yang akan mereka terima karena membolos.

"Mmmm~ mashita !"

"Seongsaengnim suka ?"

"Hmmm~" Yesung tersenyum, menyuapkan kembali sesendok ice cream vanila pada guru cantik didepannya.

"Kyu.., kau tidak mau menyuapiku seperti Yesung-ee ? Wajahmu benar-benar jelek, kau marah ?"

Marah ? Untuk apa ? Tapi jujur, Kyuhyun sedikit kesal. Lee seongsaengnim telah menculik Yesungnya. Mengambil dunia yang baru ia milikki. Ouh~ itu berlebihan...

"Jangan terlalu banyak memakannya, seongsaengnim tidak kasihan pada aegya kecil

didalam sana. Bagaimana jika ia kedinginan ?"

Deg~

Sakit. Apa yang Yesung rasakan ? Ini bodoh~ Wajar bukan jika Kyuhyun mengkhawatirkan yeoja cantik disebelahnya yang notabene adalah guru mereka sendiri. Ya... meski sebenarnya ucapan Kyuhyun sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Haha~ jika aegya ku kedinginan, ada kau yang akan memeluknya, Kyu. Ayo, peluk dia !"

"MWO ?"

"Hiks~ kau tidak mau ?"

Kyuhyun beralih menatap Yesung seakan meminta persetujuan dari namja manis itu. Yesung hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil dihadiahi helaan napas berat dari namja tampan di depannya.

Hey, kenapa jadi seperti ini ? Kontak macam apa tadi ?

Kyuhyun beralih tempat, duduk disamping Lee seongsaengnim lalu agak ragu ia memeluk perut buncit seongsaengnimnya. Seperti inikah rasanya menjadi seorang calon ayah ?

Ia kembali menatap Yesung lalu menggenggam jemari mungil Yesung masih dengan memeluk perut seongsaengnimnya.

Sinting !

Perasaan apa ini ?

Semua karena ice cream. Kyuhyun mengutuk itu.

"Jja~ aegya ku tidak kedinginan lagi, kau bisa melepasnya, Kyu !" lepas. Pelukannya dan genggaman di jemari Yesung.

"Pelukanmu hangat, pantas saja Yesung nyaman bersama denganmu."

Keduanya mematung, saling merutuki satu sama lain. Sekarang bagaimana mereka bisa menyangkal jika tertangkap dengan posisi yang cukup ekstrim tadi.

Berpacaran ? Tidak mungkin, tapi memang berharap

demikian.

"Aku akan pulang, kalian masih akan berkencan disini ? kkkkk~"

keduanya semakin tertunduk. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun melempar semua cup ice cream ke arah yeoja cantik disana. Lee seongsaengnim sudah beranjak pergi namun kemudian ia kembali berbalik. Ouh~ wajah itu...

'Malaikat~'

'Iblis betina~'

Heh~ dua pernyataan dari dua hati yang berbeda.

"Lain kali jika ingin berciuman carilah tempat yang lebih sepi, risih bukan jika menjadi

tontonan ?" pergi juga akhirnya, menyisakan kekesalan di

antara keduanya.

Dan ada baiknya mereka juga pulang..

Tidak ada yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Memang sempat canggung tapi kini sudah seperti biasa.

"Hhh~ Kyu... apa kau pernah jatuh cinta ?"

"Hn ?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit, pertanyaan macam apa itu ? Yesung sedang jatuh cinta ?

Siapa ? Dia ? Ouh~ itu tidak mungkin. Yesung normal, lalu ia ?

Dulu, mungkin iya. Tapi sekarang... ia ragu.

"Kyu... aku menyukai seseorang. Aku tidak tau kenapa tapi aku ingin menceritakannya padamu. Aku..."

Pip~

Benda besar berbentuk persegi panjang itu berubah menjadi gelap. Tidak memunculkan

efek visual seperti tadi. Kyuhyun membanting remot dalam genggamannya.

Mereka di apartemen Kyuhyun sekarang. Bermalas-malasan di hari libur.

"Hey~ kau baik-baik saja ?"

"Siapa ?"

"Nde ?"

"SIAPA YANG KAU SUKA, KIM YESUNG ?"

"K-kyu... ada apa denganmu ?" Yesung menelan salivanya berat, Kyuhyun

marah ?

Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak pernah seperti ini.

"L-lee seongsaengnim..."

"Sinting ! kau mencintainya ?" Yesung bergerak mundur saat Kyuhyun berjalan

mendekat ke arahnya.

Lee seongsaengnim... Yesung tidak mengerti kenapa ia menyatakan hal bodoh semacaitu ? Bukan ini yang ingin ia katakan. Ia memang mengagumi paras cantik dan

senyuman manis milik Lee seongsaengnim, tapi Yesung yakin ia tidak mencintainya.

Hanya kagum. Ia iri. Sungguh. Lee seongsaengnim telah melampauinya. Yeoja cantik itu berhasil menarik setengah dari jiwa seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun harusnya hanya boleh berbicara, tersenyum, tertawa ataupun menangis dengannya. Tidak dengan orang lain. Kedai ice cream. Kau ingat itu ?

Kyuhyun mengantar Lee seongsaengnim pulang. Sedikit melupakan dengan siapa ia tadi berangkat kesana.

Sosoknya disamping Kyuhyun juga selalu dilupakan, jika namja tampan itu bersama dengan Seohyun, hoobae mereka.

'Kyuhyun normal~'

'Yesung normal~' Tetap bertahan dengan konsep awal mereka, memecahkan kisah yang dimulai dengan baik.

"Dia sudah menikah, kau waras kan Kim Yesung ?"

"Mencintai seorang wanita apa itu gila ?"

"Jika itu wanita hamil dan masih berstatus sebagai istri, tentu saja kau gila !"

"Tapi aku menyukainya, dia cantik, baik dan seseorang yang lembut. Tidak sepertimu."

"Aku bukan yeoja, mana bisa seperti itu. Hhh~ terserah kau saja..."

Berdebat dengan seorang Kim Yesung tidak akan pernah berakhir. Keras kepala. Biarkan saja, Kyuhyun yakin Yesung tidak akan segila itu.

Kyuhyun memilih duduk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Kau marah ?"

"Hn ?"

"Itu pertama kalinya kau berteriak padaku. Kau membuatku takut. Jangan membenciku !"

Yesung tertunduk, masih berdiri di sudut ruangan sana.

"Hhh~ kemarilah !"

Menurut. Yesung mendekat dan duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

Grep~

"Aku hanya takut kau menyukai orang yang sama denganku. Seohyun, aku... menyukainya."

Pelukan mereka semakin erat, pertanda jika keduanya berbohong. Sakit juga takut. Tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan. Harusnya seperti itu. Namun siapa yang akan tau ?

"Kyu~ bagaimana rasanya ?"

"Mashita~ kau berbakat juga."

Plukk~

Tangan besar Kyuhyun menepuk pelan kepala Yesung, mengacak surai raven si namja manis, rutinitas favoritnya sejak mereka bersama. Senang dan bangga. Di puji oleh seorang Cho Kyuhyun kenapa rasanya seperti ini ?

Menakutkan~

Jantung yang dipompa cepat, dan panas terasa menjalar di wajah Yesung. Memerah.

Itu sudah pasti. Hey~ entah sadar atau tidak, Yesung merasa seperti seorang gadis jika bersama Kyuhyun. Seohyun. Gadis itu beruntung. Kenapa bukan Yesung saja ?

"Aku akan memberikan ini untuk Lee seongsaengnim. Menurutmu dia akan menyukainya ?"

Raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah, Yesung sadar itu setiap kali ia berbicara tentang Lee seongsaengnim.

"Entahlah~"

"Haissh... aku menitipkan kue ini di sini dulu, besok aku kembali."

"Aku saja yang ke apartemen mu besok."

"Ok."

Sebagai seorang lelaki harusnya tidak selemah ini. Kenapa Kim Yesung menambahkan

menangis sebagai hobi barunya ? Alasannya Kyuhyun. Dia satu-satunya orang terdekat Yesung dan patut dicurigai sebagai tersangka. Onyx hitamnya terbuka, mencoba menyambut pagi tapi gagal.

Hari minggu tidak akan pernah membuatnya serajin hari sekolah. Hari dimana ia memikirkan berbagai macam cara untuk membolos lagi

bersama Kyuhyun.

Hhh~ Kyuhyun ya ?

Namja tampan itu akan menemuinya hari ini. Ah~ lebih tepatnya mengantarkan kue yang kemarin ia buat di apartemen Kyuhyun untuk Lee seongsaengnim. Beberapa hari yang lalu, guru cantik yang tengah hamil muda itu menginginkan kue buatan Yesung sendiri dan dapur Kyuhyun korban eksperimen Yesung.

Baiklah~ sebaiknya ia bersiap. Membasuh wajah dan menggosok gigi sambil mengecek handphonenya. Ia mengirim pesan dan tengah menunggu balasan Kyuhyun.

Sialnya hingga ia selesai, tidak ada jawaban..

Niatnya memanggang roti, mengoleskannya selai kacang lalu merias dirinya. Sekarang untuk memasukkan roti ke dalam mesin pemanggang pun sudah tidak menjadi prioritasnya. Persetan dengan perutnya yang meronta kelaparan.

"Sial ! kau dimana, Kyu ?" Melirik ke arah jam disudut sana. Pukul sepuluh. Lebih satu jam dari waktu yang Kyuhyun janjikan.

Namja tampan itu sempat membalas pesannya tadi dan hanya mengatakan 'jam sembilan'. Tidak ada kata lain.

Yesung khawatir ? Tentu saja. Karena setelahnya Kyuhyun tidak bisa dihubungi.

Mati. Handphonenya. Dan Yesung takut itu juga terjadi pada pemiliknya. Astaga... Kim Yesung, pikiran macam apa itu ?

"Bocah setan, kau membuatku takut." Tidak ada pilihan lain yang terpintas di benak

Yesung. Pergi. Menyusul Kyuhyun tentu saja. Bukan ke surga, tapi apartemen Kyuhyun.

Hey~ Kyuhyun belum meninggal.

Yesung berlari keluar masih memakai piyama dan sandal tidur kura-kura miliknya. Apartemennya dan Kyuhyun hanya berselang beberapa blok saja, hanya sekitar lima belas menit jika berjalan kaki. Sedekat itu ? Lalu kenapa Kyuhyun tak juga datang ?

Dan jalanan terkutuk, kenapa harus terasa lama bahkan ia sudah berlari ?

Ting~

"Hosh~ hosh~" Yesung mengatur napas setelah berlari dan menaiki tangga. Nalarnya tidak bekerja dengan baik. Fokus terhadap keadaan Kyuhyun membuatnya lupa fungsi lift yang disediakan di gedung apartemen tersebut.

Ting~

Lagi. Tak ada sahutan atau tanda-tanda jika pintu didepannya akan terbuka.

Ting~ ting~ ting~

"Yak ! Cho Kyuhyun berengsek, buka pintunya ! Kau didalam bukan ?"

Dukkk~

Yesung menendang kasar pintu apartemen Kyuhyun, tak peduli dengan penghuni lain

disana.

"CHO KYUHYUN, JIKA KAU TIDAK MEMBUKANYA, AKU AKAN MASUK DANMENENDANG BOKONGMU, EVIL JELEK !" nadanya naik, berteriak. Dan semakin gencar menendang pintu apartemen Kyuhyun. Hingga~

"Yak ! Ye-"

Grep~

Kyuhyun rasanya ia bermimpi. Yesung yang berteriak di depan apartemennya lalu memeluknya erat saat pintu telah terbuka. Pelukan ini terasa nyata. Benarkah hanya mimpi ?

"Hiks~" ouh~ tidak ! ini bukan mimpi, remasan kuat pada baju bagian depannya cukup menyadarkan Kyuhyun jika ini bukan mimpi. Dan basah~

Yesung menangis. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun balas memeluk Yesung, menyeret namja manis itu masuk ke dalam apartemen miliknya.

"Hey~ uljima ! Gwaenchanayo ?!" mengelus pelan rambut dan punggung Yesung

lembut, berharap namja di pelukannya bisa sedikit tenang.

"Hiks~ brengsek ! Aku yang harusnya bertanya keadaanmu. Kau kenapa, huh ? Tidak menjawab teleponku, tidak membalas pesanku lagi, aku menunggumu. Kau bilang kau akan ke apartemenku, tapi kenapa tak juga datang, Kyuhyun pabbo ?" Yesung menghempas kasar pelukan airmata di kedua pipinya dan

menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

Ia khawatir. Sungguh ! Entah kenapa~

"Mianhae... aku ketiduran, hoam~" Kyuhyun melangkah santai menuju dapur miliknya.

Segelas air putih ia berikan pada namja manis yang masih berdiri disana.

"Duduk dan minumlah, Kim Yesung ! Kau terlihat buruk." menuntun langkah Yesung, Kyuhyun meletakan gelas yang ia bawa di atas meja.

Namja manis itu terlihat sedikit tenang setelah mereka duduk di atas sofa panjang tempat mereka menghabiskan waktu menonton televisi.

"Jja, minumlah !"

"Aku tidak mau."

"Hhh~ baiklah. Katakan padaku kenapa kau seperti ini, huh ? Kau bahkan belum

membersihkan dirimu ?" Yesung mempout kesal, tidak kah Kyuhyun mengerti ?

"Aku... mengkhawatirkanmu, bodoh ! Setidaknya jawab pesanku, aku... takut terjadi

sesuatu padamu." Tawa Kyuhyun semakin membuatnya kesal, dari awal harusnya ia tau jika Kyuhyun mempermainkannya.

"Tidak ada yang lucu, Cho. Menyebalkan~"

"Hahaha... piyama, sandal kura-kura, kau terlihat seperti anak kecil."

"Yak !"

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun berniat ke apartemen Yesung tadi. Mandi, sarapan dan berpakaian

rapi sudah ia lakukan. Hanya saja saat mengingat tujuan ia kesana membuat Kyuhyun

mengurungkan niatnya. Yesung tak pernah mau merepotkan dirinya di dapur untuk membuatkannya sesuatu, terkecuali ramen atau satu porsi nasi goreng. Lee seongsaengnim. Kenapa harus wanita itu ?

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf ! Ah~ soal kue mu, maafkan aku juga, aku memakannya tadi pagi. Salahmu sendiri tidak menginap disini dan membuatkanku sarapan. Masih ada setengah di lemari es jika kau masih ingin mengambilnya."

"MWO ?"

Pletak~

"Sssshhhh~"

"Lupakan saja ! Aku kesini bukan untuk itu. Ada hal lain yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, huh ? Jika Lee seongsaengnim lagi, sebaiknya aku

tidur."

"Chakkaman !" Yesung ikut berdiri, mencegah lengan Kyuhyun

yang hendak beranjak dari sana.

"Aku tidak menyukai Lee seongsaengnim lagi..Kau lega ?"

Sudah seharusnya salah satu di antara mereka berkata jujur. Dan haruskah itu Yesung ?

"Bantu aku melupakannya ! Kumohon... jangan menjauhi ku lagi. Aku tidak tau dimana letak kesalahanku, yang jelas aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Kyu !"

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. Yesungnya sangat aneh hari ini. Ia berbalik, memeluk erat teman terbaiknya. Teman ?

Kyuhyun rasa mereka sudah lebih dari sekedar ikatan teman yang selama ini mereka pegang.

"Mulai hari ini, kita milik satu sama lain. Aku dan juga kau tidak mengerti apa kita alami. Tapi bukankah kita saling membutuhkan ? Merasa kesal saat salah satu diantara kita bersama orang lain, kau dan aku merasakan itu bukan ?"

Yesung mengangguk dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Ia merasakannya. Perasaan yang

membingungkan tapi menyenangkan. Entahlah harus disebut apa. Cinta ? Lumrah kah jika keduanya adalah sesama namja ?

Kesalahan besar, ah~ tidak. Tidak ada yang salah.

.

.

Semua menjadi seperti dulu lagi. Kurasa memang bukan sesuatu yang rumit terjadi

antara keduanya.

Masih mengembara. Kisah dan perasaan mereka. Entah harus berakhir seperti apa,

kurasa itu tidak penting.

"Seohyun itu kekasihmu ?" Kyuhyun nyaris tersedak sepasang sumpit yang digunakannya.

Sedari tadi Yesung terus bungkam, menyantap makanan didepannya tanpa memandang Kyuhyun.

Kantin. Keduanya berada disana sekarang, setelah cukup bodoh berkutat dengan berbagai materi pelajaran hari ini.

Meneguk minumannya, sejenak kemudian Kyuhyun menatap lekat onyx hitam yang sama sekali tidak mengarah ke arahnya.

"Kenapa memangnya ?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja dia terus menatapmu." nadanya memang terdengar santai dan terkesan dingin, tapi raut wajah yang tergambar disana seakan memberi sinyal... mmm~ entahlah..

Kyuhyun memutar arah pandangnya mengikuti onyx si raven. Yeoja itu memang menatapnya. Dan sekarang terlihat tersipu.

"Lalu apa aku terlihat seperti kekasihnya ?" Yesung tidak peduli juga sebenarnya, hanya

risih. Jengah dengan tingkah hoobae mereka yang terus menempel pada Kyuhyunnya.

Hey~ Kyuhyun bilang mereka milik satu sama lain bukan ?

"Terserah kau saja."

Sudah kukatakan, Yesung tidak begitu perduli. Ia memilih menyantap kembali makanan yang tadi dipesannya.

"Hhh~ kau memang tidak pernah perduli."

"Apa ?"

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Sore ini bisa kita pergi ?"

"Mmm~ entahlah."

"Baik. Aku akan datang ke apartemen mu sore nanti. Terus berdiri di depan pintu sampai kau mau pergi denganku."

"Lakukan saja, dasar gila." Suasana sedikit lebih baik sekarang. Meski Kyuhyun tipe orang yang menyukai ketenangan namun saat berada di sisi Kim Yesung, keheningan itu mengerikan.

Ia lebih memilih Yesung berteriak padanya sekeras mungkin. Konsep tenang itu tidak

berlaku untuk seorang Kim Yesung di dunia Kyuhyun.

'Aku menyukaimu, tapi...'

.

.

Waktu memang selalu seperti itu. Berdenting cepat dan tidak berjejak. Harusnya kau menggunakan alunan waktu sebaik mungkin. Karena tak kan kembali,

bukan ?

Well~ lupakan !

Dering bel mengusir para siswa untuk berhambur pulang. Jam pelajaran terakhir tak pernah menjadi fokus yang baik. Pikiran siswa tercabang, melayang pada apa yang akan mereka lakukan nanti setelah keluar dari angka-angka kutukan. Matematika. Sangat sedikit yang menjadikannya teman.

"Yesung-ah.., pastikan kau sudah siap saat aku ke apartemenmu nanti sore, ok ?"

"Tunggu ! Kau tidak akan pulang bersama ku ?" Yesung berujar sedikit gugup, membuang jauh egonya, mencegah Kyuhyun untuk tetap berdiri di ambang pintu kelas.

"Tidak bisa. Aku akan membeli sesuatu untukmu. Kejutan. Ya anggap itu kejutan. Tidak

lucu bukan jika aku membelinya bersamamu ?" Kyuhyun mendekat, mengacak surai raven Yesung.

"Jja~ anak manis aku pergi !"

Chu~

Yesung mematung.

Terlalu jauh. Kyuhyun rasa semua telah terlanjur mengikat. Jika hati sudah berbicara maka sulit mengelak. Bingung. Kyuhyun bingung dengan sikapnya. Yesung itu terlalu manis untuk dilewatkan. Menyumbat kinerja otak jeniusnya menjadi bodoh. Benar-benar bodoh. Apa yang ia lakukan tadi ? Mencium seorang Kim Yesung. Kyuhyun cukup gila. Hanya refleks saat ia melihat wajah menggemaskan namja manis tersebut. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Lupakan ! Lupakan kejadian di kelas tadi. Sekarang ia harus fokus, mencari sesuatu yang akan ia berikan sebagai kejutan untuk

Yesungnya.

Ia tak tau harus membeli apa sebenarnya. Tak begitu tau juga mengenai selera seorang

Kim Yesung. Game. Hanya itu yang ia tau tentang sesuatu yang berbeda. Kyuhyun yakin Yesung telah memiliki semua koleksi CD game terbaru. Untuk disombongkan pada Kyuhyun. Apa lagi ?

Jadi, Kyuhyun tidak akan membuang waktunya untuk itu. Berpikir, berpikir dan berpikir. Satu jam lagi ia harus bergegas dan pergi ke apartemen Yesung. Tapi sialnya ia belum menemukan apapun. Menyesal juga atas perkataannya soal memberi kejutan.

Niatnya hanya ingin mengajak Yesung pergi, kenapa ia harus terjebak disini sekarang ? Myeongdong Street. Bergemul dengan pengunjung lain, sesekali Kyuhyun melirik berbagai aksesoris wanita. Cantik dan terlihat... lucu ? Seperti... errrr~ Yesung.

Ah~ Yesung itu namja. Terkadang ia lupa fakta sepenting itu.

Waktunya terbuang percuma. Hampir dua jam dan ia benar-benar tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia cari. Sulit. Sesulit menyadari perasaannya untuk Yesung.

Sebaiknya ia pulang dan bergegas menemui Yesung. Kyuhyun berbalik arah memutar tubuhnya,

namun~

Bruukk~

"M-mianhae !" Kyuhyun membungkuk. Membantu wanita itu berdiri dan~

Pluk~

Kancing jas seragam yang ia kenakan tersangkut dan terjatuh. 'Sial' namun pada akhirnya ia tersenyum. Otaknya selalu lambat bekerja jika itu mengenai Kim Yesung. Dan Kyuhyun harap Yesung tidak lebih bodoh lagi untuk menangkap arti dari apa yang Kyuhyun janjikan sebagai kejutan.

Ting~

Kyuhyun pikir Yesung memang tidak ingin pergi bersamanya, tapi diluar dugaan, Yesung langsung membuka pintu apartemen miliknya. Bersyukur juga~ Kyuhyun tidak perlu repot- repot untuk tetap berdiri disana, bukan ?

"Whoa~ kau sudah siap rupanya, aku kira kau akan membiarkanku mati kedinginan dulu disini."

"Yak ! Kau mengejekku, Cho !"

"Baiklah~ jja !" tangan Kyuhyun terulur, berharap namja manis didepannya sudi pergi dengan bergandengan tangan, seperti biasa.

"Ah~ sebelumnya aku ingin memberimu sesuatu." Yesung mengurungkan niatnya dan

menatap bingung ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Ini." Yesung menerima dengan ragu kotak kecil yang Kyuhyun sodorkan.

Jantungnya berpacu seiring tangan mungilnya membuka kotak tersebut.

Matanya membulat tak percaya. Kyuhyunnya itu memang gila, tapi Yesung

benar-benar tidak habis pikir tentang tingkat kegilaan Cho Kyuhyun yang meningkat, Yesung rasa.

"K-kancing...?" namja tampan yang ditatap bingung oleh Yesung dengan mulut menganga hanya tersenyum lebar, menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Bang ! Kau terkejut kan ?"

Kyuhyun tertawa renyah, sesekali memegangi perut datarnya. Wajah Yesung sangat terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan saat melihat kejutan kecil darinya.

"Yak ! Iblis gila, apa maksud semua ini, huh ?"

"Hmmm~?" tawa Kyuhyun terhenti berganti dengan senyuman manis.

'Aku mencintaimu..' ah~ tidak ! Kyuhyun belum siap atau mungkin memang tidak akan pernah siap untuk mengatakannya. Kyuhyun merutuki penyakit bodoh Yesung yang

tak kunjung sembuh. Ia menggaruk tenguknya yang tidak gatal. Haruskah ia mengatakannya ?

"Ano... kancing seragamku terlepas, karena aku tidak bisa memasangkannya kembali, ku harap kau mau menyimpannya."

"Hhh~ aku kira kau menyukaiku."

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu ?"

"Ah~ tidak. Aku akan menyimpannya. Ini benar- benar sebuah .TAN !" Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, Yesung pasti mengira ia adalah namja aneh dan terbodoh yang pernah ada.

Tidak apa jika Yesung nyatanya lebih bodoh darinya.

Hey, jaga lidahmu, Cho !

"Jja~ kau akan mengajakku pergi, bukan ?"

"Astaga aku hampir lupa, ayo sayang~" Yesung tersenyum sekaligus tersipu malu saat

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan mengerdip nakal.

Ah~ kurasa Yesung mengerti sekarang kenapa diluar sana banyak yeoja yang menggilai Kyuhyunnya. Tangan Cho Kyuhyun itu hangat, terasa sangat pas ketika jemari mungilnya mengisi sela kosong jemari Kyuhyun.

Cho Kyuhyun itu juga sangat tau bagaimana memperlakukan pasangannya dengan baik.

Pasangan ?

Ouh~ Yesung rasa ia sudah gila hingga mengharapkan dirinya menjadi pasangan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Ia tau arti dari kancing yang Kyuhyun berikan.

Tapi... Ayolah Kim Yesung, lupakan !

Terlalu cepat dan mustahil juga menyimpulkan jika Cho Kyuhyun menyukaimu.

Lagipula bukankah mereka sesama namja ?

Sinting !

"Kau ingin kita pergi kemana, Yesung-ee ?"

"Huh ?" bayangannya terpecah, tersentak lembut saat suara Kyuhyun menyapa gendang telinganya.

Yesung enggan menjawab, masih mencoba mengumpulkan jiwanya yang sempat pergi.

"Hey, aku bertanya kau ingin kita pergi kemana, manis ?"

"Aku ?"

Ouh~ ya Tuhan... Kyuhyun bersumpah demi semua koleksi video porno Lee Hyukjae,

sepupunya, Yesung terlihat sangat menggoda dibandingkan CD game terbaru sekalipun. Wajah manis yang dimiringkan ke arahnya, kedua mata sipit yang mengerjab polos dan jangan lupakan bibir tipis yang sedikit terbuka.

Tidak... tidak ! Fokus. Kyuhyun harus tetap fokus pada jalanan sana. Tahan.

Yesung itu namja tapi kenapa harus secantik dan semanis yeoja ?

Otak Yesung sedikit lambat memproses apa yang ia dengar. Atau mungkin memang lambat.

"Mmm~ stasiun kereta saja."

"Huh ?" telinga Kyuhyun masih normal, Kyuhyun yakin itu. Tapi apa yang baru ia dengar tadi ? Stasiun kereta ?

Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin menabrakkan mobilnya dan mati bersama Yesung saja sekarang. Biasanya Yesung pintar memilih tempat yang cocok untuk mereka berdua. Dan sekarang ? Mungkinkah otak Yesung mengalami gangguan karena terlalu terkejut menerima "kejutan" darinya ? Kancing. Ouh~ tidak masuk akal.

"Stasiun kereta ? kau yakin ?"

"Ah~ tidak. Bukan stasiun kereta, tapi jembatan di dekat stasiun kereta, aku ingin melihat kereta melaju dari atas jembatan." Yesung tersenyum lembut, sementara Kyuhyun masih bingung. Yesung. Dia menarik. Kyuhyun tak mengerti kenapa sosok Yesung begitu mendominasi dunianya. Ia menggeleng pelan sambil terkekeh.

"Baiklah sayang~" Yesung melotot tapi setelahnya mereka tertawa.

Mereka menuju kesana juga, meski salah satu diantara mereka menghela napas berat.

"Lihat Kyu, kereta akan melaju kesini, paili kita berhitung !" memang pada dasarnya Yesung itu berisik dan kekanakan, kutub berlawanan dari sosok Kyuhyun tapi justru mampu menarik Kyuhyun dalam arus pacu jantung yang begitu kuat.

Yesung keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun dengan tergesa, berdiri di penyangga jembatan menatap rel yang sepi. Wajahnya terlukis indah ketika sinaran lembayung senja menyorot hangat, sehangat hati Kyuhyun sekarang. Ia mendekat, berdiri disamping Yesung. Menjadikan namja manis itu sebagai lukisan senja. Lukisan yang hanya memang dibuat untuknya. Kim Yesung seperti terlahir untuk Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kim Yesung~"

"Hmmm ?" si manis menoleh, terhipnotis sepasang caramel cerah yang menatapnya lembut. Jantungnya berpacu, lebih cepat dari laju kereta.

"Bagaimana jika kita bertaruh ? Pemenang boleh meminta apapun dari yang kalah."

Hening menyambut. Desiran angin bergerak teratur membelai surai mereka. Dua jalur rel kereta di bawah jembatan ikut membisu.

Udara senja tidak begitu baik. Dingin selalu menyambut layaknya musik pengiring

datangnya malam. Sekarang langit belum sepenuhnya gelap, tapi dingin telah mengusik lebih dulu bertabrakan dengan suasana di antara keduanya.

"T-taruhan ? Taruhan apa ?" memecah keheningan juga..Bertanya dengan sedikit nada khawatir dan gugup.

Cho Kyuhyun bukan orang yang tepat untuk diajak bertaruh. Game adalah kuasanya. Tidak ada kata kalah, kemenangan mutlak harus selalu Kyuhyun dapatkan. Tipe yang sedikit licik juga. Lihatlah bagaimana seringai iblis tercipta jelas di wajah tampannya.

Satu langkah~

"Hana~"

Dua langkah~

"Dul~" Yesung bergerak mundur secara teratur.

"K-kyu~"

Tiga langkah~

"Set~"

Srettt~

Yesung kalah cepat, tepat saat kereta melintas Kyuhyun menarik pinggangnya dan~

CHU~

Astaga ! Bibirnya basah~ Yesung tidak begitu berani melihat apa yang terjadi, meski nyatanya dengan mata tertutup seperti sekarang pun ia tau pasti jika Kyuhyun tengah MENCIUMNYA. Bibir. Tepat di bibir tipis mungilnya bibir tebal Kyuhyun menyesapnya lembut. Lumatan biasa. Yesung bersumpah, ini kali pertama ia berciuman dan itu dengan seorang namja ?

Sinting~

Persendiaannya lemas, tanah tak ia rasakan sebagai pijakan kala Kyuhyun menjilat bibir bawahnya, memaksa lidahnya masuk ke dalam goa hangat Yesung.

"Uhm..." Yesung mulai frustasi, lidah Kyuhyun membelit lidahnya, menariknya keluar lalu menyesapnya. Tangan Kyuhyun yang terbebas menekan tenguk Yesung, dan entah sejak kapan tangan Yesung sudah terkalung disana. Perpotongan leher Kyuhyun.

Menjambak surai coklat Kyuhyun dan tanpa sadar ia memiringkan kepalanya.

'Dia yang lebih dulu menghentikan ciuman selama kereta melintas, dia lah yang kalah !'

inner Kyuhyun...

Entah apa yang Yesung pikirkan tapi ciuman Kyuhyun membuatnya terhanyut. Tak peduli dengan niat awalnya yang ingin melihat kereta melaju di bawah jembatan sana.

Kebiasaan seorang Yesung kecil sebenarnya. Hingga sekarang, kurasa. Kereta masih melintas sama seperti dua orang disana. Masih berciuman dan kurasa lebih agresif dari ciuman awal tadi. Sesak. Yesung mulai merasakannya. Membuka kedua onyxnya seketika bertubrukkan dengan caramel cerah si tampan. Detak jantungnya meningkat. Ini nyata, bukan ilusi atau sekedar fantasi. Yesung tidak menyangka jika berciuman dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun memompa darahnya berdesir lebih cepat. Wajah Yesung memerah. Yesung rasa ini batasnya. Ujung gerbong kereta terlihat bersamaan dengan Yesung yang mendorong bahu Kyuhyun cukup keras.

Terlepas memang. Dan jembatan saliva menjadi bukti.

"Kau kalah, Yesung-ee !" seringai Kyuhyun semakin jelas sementara Yesung masih mengatur napasnya. Masih enggan bertanya maksud dari kata kalah yang Kyuhyun lontarkan.

Pasokan udara di paru-parunya berada di zona merah.

"Hhh~ Apa maksudmu, Kyuh ?" bertanya meski kesulitan sebenarnya.

"Taruhan. Kau kalah..." siapa yang tolol disini ? dirinya atau Kyuhyun ? dan siapa yang tuli disini ? dirinya ? benarkah ?

"Cih~ taruhan ? bahkan kau tidak mengatakan apapun soal taruhan itu, iblis sialan !"

Kyuhyun tak perduli. Ia telah menjadi pemenang, satu fakta yang haram untuk dilupakan.

"Kurasa, kau terlalu menikmati ciuman kita, Yesung-ee baby, ckckck..." ia mendekat,

membelai pipi Yesung lembut dan menciumnya sekilas.

"Yak ! Aku belum tuli, Cho !"

"Aku mencintaimu..."

"M-mwo ?"

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu mengulangnya kembali."

Cinta ?

Sebuah kata konyol yang tidak memiliki makna apapun di otak seorang Kim Yesung.

Sekarang, jatuhkan ia dari atas jembatan saat kereta melintas seperti tadi. Lagi. Terpenjara keheningan.

"Sinting !"

"Jadilah namjachinguku ! mengingat kau kalah, tidak ada penolakan !"

Demi Tuhan~ ingin rasanya Yesung mencakar wajah Kyuhyun sekarang dan menendang bokongnya. Ia tidak mendengar apapun soal taruhan

bahkan kancing seragam Kyuhyun pun tak mendengarnya, bukan ?

"Tidak. Tidak. Taruhan apa, bodoh ? Kapan kau mengatakannya ?"

"Saat aku menciummu, aku mengatakannya dengan keras, disini.." Kyuhyun meraih jemari mungil Yesung, mengarahkan ke dada sebelah kirinya. Tebakan Yesung benar, Kyuhyun memang kehilangan kewarasannya. Di dalam hati ?

Yang benar saja, berteriak sekeras apapun percuma.

"Kau gila~"

"Karenamu Yesung-ee.."

"Aku tau, aku bukan seseorang yang pintar mengatakan perasaanku. Aku juga bukan seseorang yang pantas kau balas. Ah~ lupakan saja ! Aku hanya mencoba ya... berkata jujur. Terus berbohong itu sangat menyiksa." tersenyum, dan Yesung tau arti dari senyuman itu. Hanya saja.. Ragu. Ia masih ragu. Cinta memang tidak pernah salah. Merasuki hati tanpa memandang apapun. Love is blind~ almost all people say that !

So, what will you do ?

Sadarilah kau bunga matahari dan dia . Hanya melihatnya, menghadap ke arah mana ia menyorot.

Kau berdiri di belakangnya saat ia sendiri. Kau disampingnya saat ia terjatuh. Kim Yesung menebar serbuk kehidupan di hati Kyuhyun yang kering. Dia ?

Bertindak tak perduli memang, tapi menjadikanmu sesuatu yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya.

Tak ingin kehilangan, kau dan dia merasakannya, don't act like a foolish people !

"Aku tau ini terdengar aneh. Aku namja dan kau namja. Awalnya aku pikir ini semacam perasaan layaknya teman pada teman, tapi aku rasa bukan. Terlalu jauh~"

Yesung menunduk, memilih hatinya untuk berbicara.

"Yesung-ee ?" tangan Kyuhyun bergerak, mengangkat wajah Yesung untuk melihat ke

arahnya.

Telusuri. Telusuri tatapannya dengan hatimu dan tentukan. Pilihan yang tidak begitu sulit sebenarnya. Hanya terlalu terbelit-belit. Well, berkata jujur adalah penyelesaiannya. Bertanya ulang pada hati pun jawabannya tetap sama.

Kau juga mencintainya, Kim Yesung ! Lalu apa yang kau tunggu ?

Ya... jangan membuat seseorang menunggu dan hanya memberinya kepahitan. Menunggu itu bukankah membosankan ?

"Kyuuu~ kau tidak sedang bergarau ? Jika iya aku tidak akan tertawa, karena ini sama sekali tidak lucu !" Memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati.

"Aku sedang tidak bergurau, jadi tidak lucu juga jika kau tertawa sekarang."

Yesung menghela napas, tak terlintas sedikitpun hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun menjadi seserius ini.

"A-aku..."

"Hmmm ?"

"A-aku juga... mencintaimu... Kyu !" Hey, terdengar begitu pelan tapi telinga iblis tentu mampu mendengar.

Ini hal yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidup Kyuhyun..

Terlihat dari senyum yang terpancar dari wajah tampannya.

Malam. Sudah berapa lama sebenarnya mereka disana ?

Entahlah~

"Terima kasih. Aku akan melindungimu, kau tidak perlu takut." memeluk Yesung erat, menumpahkan semua kegundahan hati mereka selama ini.

"Jadi, kita resmi berpacaran ?"

"Bukankah sejak dulu kita sudah menjadi milik satu sama lain ?" Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya lucu masih dalam dekapan hangat Kyuhyun.

Dan Kyuhyun sendiri terkekeh kecil.

Ya... sejak dulu mereka memang sudah menjadi milik satu sama lain.

"Iya sayang~ Kim Yesung hanya milik Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Kyuhyun hanya milik Kim

Yesung." Berbagi kehangatan dalam malam senyap. Tak begitu bertabur bintang. Fiksinya setengah bintang tengah bertabur di hati keduanya~

.

.

"Kau terlihat cantik dengan gelang itu."

"Tentu saja. Aku membuatnya dan kancing yang kau beri itu aku jadikan hiasan disini. Indah bukan ?"

"Sepertimu. Saranghae~"

"Nado, Kyu~"

OWARI^^

pernah aku share d fb juga ^^


End file.
